


"It reminded me of you."

by Shatterpath



Series: The Alex/Kelly Fluffy Ficlet Spite-a-thon [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Alex loves to see a lover in her clothes.





	"It reminded me of you."

It caught Alex's eye right away. She could hardly miss the damn thing as she rarely ever needed it. Though the charge she got over a lover in her clothes had not faded with time.

Half sneaking up behind Kelly, Alex slipped strong arms around her, making the smaller woman jump and huff softly in surprised amusement.

"Is that my work jacket?"

Turning in her embrace to once again show the large white letters on her back reading 'FBI', Kelly looped her arms around Alex's neck and smiled coyly.

"It reminded me of you."

Alex just about melted right there.


End file.
